Puppy Short 1 : Meet Lily
[ The Camrea Turns On To Lily wearing Her Pink Tearria ] - Lily: Hi everyone this Is Lily, I'm The Daughter of Kasey and The Leader Of The PAW Patrol Ryder. I know it's weird to have a Father that's Human and a Mother that's a Dog, but it's cool, it's really Rare. I Love my parents not matter what ... I Have 2 other Sister's Moon and Sunny. Moon has Dark Powers And- Moon: There not Dark Powers, I Don't use it for Evil !!! Lily: You got your Powers from Mom's Sister Moon: Yeah that's true Lily: And in 3 more year we're going to have 4 more sister's !, I'm so excited ! And their going to be all girls Yes ! Kasey: Hi Lily, are you making your own Tutorial Video's ? Lily: Hi Mom, Well ... I Don't Know really, but This one is all about me Moon: (* Sticks Out Her Tongue *) Kasey: Moon Be nice to your Sister Moon: ( Sighs ) - yes Mom Lily: ( Whispers ): Moon can be Negitive sometimes Moon: Hey I Heared that !!! Lily: What ever, my life, Eh it can be hard sometimes, getting into Fights With Moon Moon: Yeah because you always Start it ! Lily: (* Ignoring Moon *): Trying not to get Dirty because I Hate Messes .. But Moon Likes getting me Dirty Moon: Your almost like Uncle Rocky but Oppisite, He hates Water, and you hate Dirt ! Lily: (* Ignoring Moon *): I'm not mad about this, I'm just saying this, I have limited time to play with my Aunts, Uncles, and My parents Moon: Yeah because their the PAW Patrol ! Lily: ( Whispering): Someone just Shut-Up Moon already Moon: Ooooooh !! You said the Shut Up Word !! Lily: Your Stubborn !!! Ryder: Hey you Two be nice Moon + Lily: Yes Dad ... Lily: ( Whispering ): Your in trouble Moon: ( Whispering ): your in trouble to ! Lily: ( Whispering ): Yeah but I wasn't the one who stated it, ( Regular Voice ): You see every one I Have to go through this every single day .. And I'm only 3 Moon: ( Takes Lily's Terria Off Her head and runs away with it ) Lily: MOM, DAD, MOON TOOK MY TERRIA !!!! Moon: Ha,Ha,Ha Lily: Grrrr Kasey: Moon give back Lily's Terria Moon: ( Sighs ), Fine, Here (* Gives Lily her Terria Back *) Lily: Thanks, (* Puts Her Terria back on *): Now, where was I ... Oh yes !, but the good things about my life is that I Have the Best family, The best Friends, I Live In The Best,Friendly City Around - Ryder: ( heard In The Back Ground ) : WHAT !!! Lily: ... ( Whisper ): My dad yells like that a lot whenever he hears something ... Something like ... Unexpected maybe Kasey: ( Sighs ), your Father is Talking to your Uncle Ranger, which is his Brother Lily: Oh, when is he coming to Adventure Bay Again with Mallory ? Kasey: In 2 Weeks Lily: yes !, when Ranger and Ashley is here I Get to play with Mallory a lot, ( Whisper ): I'm Her favorite Sunny + Moon: Hey that's not true !!! Lily: yes it is ! Kasey: You 3 stop fighting Moon: I'm her favorite ! Sunny: No I'm her favorite ! Lily: No I'm Defently Her Favorite ! Kasey: We better turn off this Camrea before things get worse .. [ Turns Off The Camrea ]